1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an exterior forming method and an exterior forming structure of an electronic component, and more particularly an exterior forming method and an exterior forming structure of an electronic component, capable of forming an exterior (an exterior surface) of an electronic component implemented by injection molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
An injection molding process is referred to as a traditional process capable of mass-producing plastic products, and is also referred to as technology widely used at various functional products including home appliances, automobiles, and mobile devices.
Recently, many exterior components of the various mobile devices and IT-related electronic products are processed by use of the injection molding process as such, and an increased interest in an enhancement of aesthetic beauty of an exterior of an injection-molded product processed as such is present.
Particularly, a method configured to implement luxurious color on an injection-molded exterior product of a mobile device, or a method capable of easily and precisely executing a printing or transferring on an exterior of an injection-molded product having various shapes, for example, the shape of a plane or curve, is actively being conducted.
With respect to the prior art, an example of the above has been suggested in Korean patent publication No. 10-2009-0006426 filed on Jan. 5, 2009, and technical descriptions with respect to an in-mold transferring film for exterior material of electric and electronic products and a manufacturing method thereof has been provided in the above-mentioned publication.